List of Manchester United L.F.C. records and statistics
Honours *'FA Women's Super League (5): '2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2017–18 *'FA Women's Cup (4): '''2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2017–18 *'FA WSL Cup (4): 2014, 2015, 2016, 2018 *'''UEFA Champions League (3): 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 Players 'Appearances' has made a joint record 136 appearances]] 'Individual records' *'Most appearances in total' – 137, joint record; ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Nilla Fischer (2013–) *'Most League appearances' – 68, Nilla Fischer (2013–) *'Most FA Cup appearances' – 19, Laure Boulleau (2013–) *'Most FA WSL Cup appearances' – 26, joint record: ** Fatmire Alushi (2013–2018) ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Nilla Fischer (2013–) ** Bianca Schmidt (2013–) *'Most Champions League appearances '– 25, Laure Boulleau (2013–) *'Most consecutive appearances' – 120, Laure Boulleau (13 April 2014 – 28 January 2018) *'Most consecutive League appearances' – 61, Laure Boulleau (2013–2018) *'Most appearances in a single season' – 33, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2016) ** Alex Scott (2016) *'Most internationally capped player –' 311, Christie Rampone (23 whilst at Man United) *'Youngest player' – Sarah Stratigakis – 18 years, 12 days (against Yeovil Town, FA Cup, 19 March 2017) *'Oldest player –' Christie Rampone – 40 years, 24 days (against Liverpool, FA WSL, 18 July 2015) 'Most appearances' Competitive, professional matches only. ''Players noted in '''bold '''are still with the club. 'Goalscorers' is United's all-time top scorer with 123 goals.]] 'Individual records' *'Most goals in total aggregate''' – 123, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most goals in a season' – 54, Ada Hegerberg (2017–18) *'Most goals in one match' – 6, Ada Hegerberg v Reading, FA WSL, 24 September 2017 *'Most goals in one final' – 3, joint record: ** Abby Wambach, FA Cup, 1 August 2015 ** Marta, FA WSL Cup, 14 March 2018 *'Most League goals in total aggregate' – 65, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most League goals in a season' – 26, Ada Hegerberg (2017–18) *'Most League goals in one match' – 6, Ada Hegerberg v Reading, FA WSL, 24 September 2017 *'Most FA Cup goals in total aggregate' – 14, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most FA Cup goals in a season' – 8, joint record: ** Claire Lavogez (2017–18) ** Beth Mead (2017–18) *'Most FA Cup goals in one match:' – 5, Alex Morgan v Portsmouth, 27 April 2014 *'Most FA WSL Cup goals in total aggregate' – 25, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most FA WSL Cup goals in a season' – 13, Ada Hegerberg (2017–18) *'Most FA WSL Cup goals in one match:' – 5, Alex Morgan v Yeovil, Group Stage, 12 July 2014 *'Most Cup Final goals in total aggregate' – 34, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most hat-tricks' – 17, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most international goals –' 184, Abby Wambach (24 whilst at Man United) *'Fastest goalscorer' – 20 seconds, Ada Hegerberg v Reading, FA WSL, 24 September 2017 'Overall scorers' :Competitive, professional matches only, appearances including substitutes appear in brackets. ''Players in '''bold '''are still with the club. 'Top goalscorers by season' ''Italic text - Season in Progress Club Records 'Attendances' 'Home' 'Neutral/Away' Transfers Teams records 'Matches' *First match: Manchester United 16–0 Western New York Flash, Friendly, 20 July 2013 *First competitive match: Manchester United 8–0 Coventry City, FA Cup, 13 April 2014 *First FA WSL match: Manchester United 3–0 Arsenal, 16 April 2014 *First FA Cup match: Manchester United 8–0 Coventry City, fifth round, 13 April 2014 *First FA Continental Cup match: Manchester United 10–0 Aston Villa, 1 May 2014 *First European match: Manchester United 2–0 Brescia, 7 October 2015 'Record wins' *Record win: 17–0 vs. Brighouse Town, FA Cup Fourth Round, 4 February 2018 *Record League win: 11–0 vs. Reading, FA WSL, 24 September 2017 *Record FA Cup win: 17–0 vs. Brighouse Town, Fourth Round, 4 February 2018 *Record FA WSL/Continental Cup win: 14–0 vs. Yeovil Town, Group Stage, 12 July 2014 *Record European win: 7–0, joint record **vs. Zvezda Perm, Round of 32 Second Leg, 12 October 2016 **vs. St. Pölten, Round 2 Second Leg, 12 October 2017 *Record home win: 17–0 vs. Brighouse Town, FA Cup Fourth Round, 4 February 2018 *Record away win: 14–0 vs. Yeovil Town, FA Continental Cup Group Stage, 12 July 2014 'Streaks' *Longest unbeaten run (all major competitions): 97 matches, 13 April 2014 to present *Longest unbeaten run (League): 46 matches, 16 April 2014 to present *Longest winning streak (League): 34 matches, 16 April 2014 to 26 June 2016 *Longest scoring run (League): 46 matches, 16 April 2014 to present *Longest streak without conceding a goal (League): 21 matches, 16 April 2014 to 12 July 2015 'Wins/draws/losses in a season' *Most wins in a league season: 14 – 2014, 2015, 2016 *Most draws in a league season: 2''' – 2016 *Fewest wins in a league season: '''14 – 2014 *Fewest draws in a league season: 0''' – 2014, 2015 *Fewest defeats in a league season: '''0 – 2014, 2015, 2016 'Goals' *Most League goals scored in a season: 56 – 2016 *Fewest League goals scored in a season: 43 – 2014 *Most League goals conceded in a season: 11 – 2016 *Fewest League goals conceded in a season: 0''' – 2014 '''Points *Most points in a season:' 44' in 16 matches, FA WSL, 2016 *Fewest points in a season: 42 'in 14 matches, FA WSL, 2014 and 2015 'Attendances *Highest home attendance: 56,774 v Chelsea at Old Trafford, FA WSL, 6 November 2016 *Highest away attendance: 15,098 v Arsenal at Stadium: mk, FA Cup Final, 1 June 2014 *Highest attendance at a neutral venue: 32,912 v Chelsea at Wembley Stadium, FA Cup, 14 May 2016 *Lowest home league attendance: 2,886 v Coventry City at Ewen Fields, FA Cup fifth round, 13 April 2014 Record by opponent includes friendlies